Aria: Blue Suns
Darner Vosque, leader of the Blue Suns, wants General Oraka out of his way before committing the Suns to Aria. Find a way to deal with Oraka. Acquisition Speak to Aria at the Purgatory on the Citadel after completing Priority: Palaven. Walkthrough First, meet with Darner Vosque in the refugee camp at the Citadel. Vosque tells you that he wants turian General Septimus Oraka, who is investigating his raids on C-Sec weapons, dead in order to pledge his allegiance to Aria (as well as some of that "blue ass" to seal the deal). Aria explains that Shepard should talk to Oraka and get him to back off. Oraka has abandoned Chora's Den for the Courtyard area of the Presidium Commons. He tells you that he needs you to secure high-grade weapons if he is to lay off the Blue Suns, to prepare the Citadel for the eventual Reaper attack. He directs you to a salarian named Kannik further down in the Meridian Place Market, at Cipritine Armory. Kannik is willing to deal, but only if you find rare artifacts to give to him. The artifact is in Kite's Nest on the planet Vana in the Vular system. Return the artifact to Kannik and you will receive a reward, then talk to Oraka to complete the mission. Alternatively, you can order a hit on Oraka after talking to him. It will complete the mission instantly and grant you 5 Renegade points. Finally, the Blue Suns join your War Assets. Trivia * Darner Vosque is portrayed by Brian Bloom, who also portrayed Varric Tethras, a major character in Dragon Age 2 and Dragon Age: Inquisition. He is also the male Republic Trooper in Star Wars: The Old Republic. Bug In some instances, if you take the Paragon path (that is, try to complete the mission by bringing the artifact to Kannik instead of ordering a hit on Oraka), the War Assets are not updated. Despite this, the Journal shows the mission as completed, and if you talk to Aria, she says that she has control over the Blue Suns. To fix this, use the following procedure: * Save before you proceed. * Order the hit on Oraka. You should see the War Asset being updated. * Reload from the save you previously created. * Hand the artifact over to Kannik. The War Asset will immediately be updated, even before you talk with Oraka again. Another possible work-around is to save before handing over the artifact, then talk to Oraka. Load your save if the bug occurred and hand in the artifact. This time the War Asset gets updated instantly. Then talk to Oraka to complete the mission. It may be possible to avoid the bug by waiting until Kannik stops talking after giving him the artifact; simply stand there and do not move while Kannik is speaking until the War Assets are updated. Walking away while Kannik is speaking appears to prevent the War Assets update. fr:Aria : Soleils Bleus ru:Ариа: Синие светила Category:Missions Category:Mass Effect 3 Category:Citadel